Sakura and Julien
by SailorNeptuneLovesDracoMalfoy
Summary: Julien has a tragic accident and Sakura starts to get really depressed. Then Tori starts to join Sakura. What will happen to Sakura in the future the world may never know


The Story Of Sakura And Julien  
By:SailorNeptuneLovesDavis  
  
One day Sakura Avalon was on her way to school and was wondering why Julien wasn't at his house that day.  
So she asked Tori hoping he wouldn't ask if she liked him where he was. Tori didn't respond but started  
to cry and then he said that he didn't want to talk about it. So she went into her room and started to   
wonder what could have happened to Julien. So she called his house and his grandparents told her that he had died   
in a car accident. So sakura started to cry and had thoughts about what fun things they did together  
and then she sang her favorite song that went:  
  
YOU ARE MY KNIGHT IN ARMOR  
THE HERO OF MY HEART  
WHEN YOU SMILE AT ME I SEE  
A TRUE WORLD GO UP  
THE RIVER IS GETTING DEEPER, BELIEVE IT  
YOU'RE ALL THESE ARMS OF MINE WANNA HOLD  
ALL WRAPPED UP WITH A RIVER  
BABY, I'M GIVING YOU THIS HEART OF GOLD  
  
SO LISTEN UP IT'S YOU I TRUST  
I FEEL THE MAGIC EVERY TIME THAT WE TOUCH  
I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE HEAVENS ABOVE  
TONIGHT TO YOU BABY I MAKE MY DECLARATION OF LOVE  
  
JUST LIKE JULIET BELONGED TO ROMEO  
YOU CAN STAY PREPARED THAT I WON'T BE LETTING YOU GO  
IN THE HEAT OF THE NIGHT  
SO RIGHT YOU TASTE MY SWEETNESS ON YOUR LIPS  
I'LL MAKE IT BETTER THAN YOU EVER DREAMED  
AND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WILL BE JUST LIKE THIS  
  
(BABY)SO LISTEN UP IT'S YOU I TRUST   
I FEEL THE MAGIC EVERY TIME THAU WE TOUCH  
I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE HAVENS ABOVE  
TONIGHT TO YOU BABY I MAKE MY DECLARATION OF LOVE  
  
Then Tori heard Sakura and thought she's gone nuts and told Sakura that Julien died And she told him   
that she knew. Tori asked her how she found out and she told him that she called his house to find   
out. Tori started to cry and she stopped singing and told him that it would be alright.   
Sakura went to bed and felt a cold breeze and it woke her up. Then for the first time she saw a spirit  
and it was Julien. Sakura talked to him about things and asked before if he could tell her mom that she  
loved her very much and that she misses her. Julien said yes and kissed her on the cheek. Then Tori   
walked in wondering what all the noise was and then Sakura fell asleep. Tori was confused and then  
fell asleep next to Sakura.  
Then when Sakura awoke the next morning she found Tori beside her and she told Madison what had happened   
and she cried with Sakura. Tori went over to Sakura wondering why she was crying and found out it was because of Julien.  
So when Sakura got home she sang another song to Juilen.  
Sakura started:  
FLY, FLY LITTLE WING  
FLY BEYOND IMAGINING   
THE SOFTEST CLOUD, THE WHITEST DOVE  
UPON THE WIND OF HEAVEN'S LOVE  
PAST THE PLANETS AND THE STARS  
LEAVE THIS LONELY WORLD OF OURS  
ESCAPE SORROW AND PAIN  
AND FLY AGAIN  
  
FLY, FLY PRECIOUS ONE  
YOUR ENDLESS JOURNEY HAS BEGUN  
TAKE YOUR GENTLE HAPPINESS  
FAR TOO BEAUTIFUL FOR THIS  
CROSS OVER TO THE OTHER SHORE  
THERE IS PEACE FOREVERMORE  
BUT HOLD THIS MEM'RY BITTERSWEET  
UNTIL WE MEET   
  
FLY, FLY DO NOT FEAR  
DON'T WASTE A BREATH, DON'T SHED A TEAR  
YOUR HEART IS PURE, YOUR SOUL IS FREE  
BE ON YOUR WAY, DON'T WAIT FOR ME  
ABOVE THE UNIVERSE YOU'LL CLIMB  
ON BEYOND THE HANDS OF TIME  
THE MOON WILL RISE, THE SUN WILL SET  
BUT I WON'T FORGET   
  
FLY, FLY LITTLE WING  
FLY WHERE ONLY ANGELS SING   
FLY AWAY, THE TIME IS RIGHT   
GO NOW FIND THE LIGHT  
  
Then without another word Sakura fell asleep and Tori walked into the room to check on Sakura. Tori  
thought that she was okay then he started to cry and Sakura woke up. Sakura said "Tori whay are you   
crying there is nothing to cry about." Then Tori said that he misses Julian and he wants to bring him   
back. Tori started to write his own song to dedicate to Julian since Sakura had so many. So Tori started  
sing out:  
If I could turn back time   
If I could find a way I'd bring back Julien and we would be together.  
  
I don't know why he had to leave me I don't know why he is gone the things I said   
Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside   
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes.  
  
I didn't really mean to hurt you, Julien I didn't wanna see you go I know I may have cried, but Julien  
  
If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd bring back Julien and we would be together   
If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to him   
Then I'd love you, love me like you used to  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
My world is shattered I was torn apart   
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart   
You walked out that door I swore that I cared   
But I lost everything darling then and there  
  
Too strong to tell you I loved you   
Too proud to tell you Sakura was in love with you   
  
Then he was intturuped by Sakura about his singing and ahe started asking Tori why he was copying her.  
Then Tori said that he just felt like singing to Julien. Sakura had just found out that Tori was in love with  
Julien. Then Sakura suggested to Tori that they should start a duet for Julien and they sang the song "I'd do anything  
for love" Then they started singing to Julien:  
And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, I won't do that  
Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, oh I won't do that  
  
Some days it don't come easy, and some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end  
Some nights you're breathing fire, and some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again  
Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you  
As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning  
As long as your dreams are coming true, you better believe it  
  
That I would do anything for love, and I'll be there til the final act  
I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact  
But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way tonight  
And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that  
I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that  
Some days I pray for silence, and somedays I pray for soul  
Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N Roll  
Some nights I lose the feeling, and some nights I lose control  
Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls  
Maybe I'm lonely and that's all I'm qualified to be  
There's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep  
As long as the wheels are turning, as long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true, you better believe it  
  
That I would do anything for love, and you know it's true and that's a fact  
I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back  
But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long  
And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no no no I won't do that  
  
I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that  
  
But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way  
And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
No I won't do that  
  
Sakura started to sing he r lines to Julien.   
Will you raise me up, will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?  
  
And Julien respnded to Sakura after each line she sang/  
I can do that! I can do that!  
  
Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life, I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less old?  
  
I can do that! Oh oh, now I can do that!  
  
Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?  
Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?  
  
I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!  
  
Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known?  
  
I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!   
  
Then she cried after the next two lines because of the response.  
After a while you'll forget everything  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that it's time to move on  
  
I won't do that! No I won't do that!  
  
I know the territory, I've been around  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down  
And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around  
  
I won't do that! No I won't do that!  
Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that  
  
To Be Continued..... 


End file.
